Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~
Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ is Hello! Project's 2010 summer concert. The fans imput suggestions for the setlist, so each concert has a different setlist. There are a total of 9 setlists, but the final concert in Tokyo is the only one put on DVD. Concert Setlists #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR: Member Introduction #MC #Kobe Concerts Only: #*FrankincenseΨ - SI☆NA #*MC #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - S/mileage #Onegai Dakara... - Mano Erina #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou #Seishun Collection - Morning Musume #MC #Performance varied: #*First Kiss - Aa! #*BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni V #*Summer Reggae! Rainbow - ZYX-α #*DESTINY LOVE - High-King #*Pira! Otome no Negai - Petitmoni V #*Masayume - Aa! #*Lucky Cha Cha Cha! - Shin Minimoni #*Aisu Crea~m to My Purin - Zoku v-u-den #Performance varied: #*Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song - Shin Minimoni #*Umbrella - Tanpopo# #*Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - Zoku v-u-den #*Rock no Kami-sama - Buono! #*Rottara Rottara - Buono! #*Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - ZYX-α #*Tanpopo (Single) - Tanpopo# #*Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - High-King #MC #Performance Varied: #*Lalala-Sososo - Mano Erina #*Akai Freesia - S/mileage #*Inshouha Renoir no You ni - S/mileage #*Hajimete no Keiken - Mano Erina #*Otome no Inori - Mano Erina #*Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai - S/mileage #*Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - S/mileage #*Manopiano - Mano Erina #*Chu! Natsu Party - S/mileage #Performance Varied: #*Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru - Mano Erina #*Yume Miru Fifteen - S/mileage #*Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai - S/mileage #*Koi no Telephone GOAL - Mano Erina #*Lucky Aura - Mano Erina #*Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - S/mileage #*18sai no Kisetsu - Mano Erina #*aMa no Jaku - S/mileage #MC (sometimes skipped) #Performance Varied: #*Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - S/mileage #*Nakimushi Yowamushi - Mano Erina #*OSOZAKI Musume - Mano Erina #*Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou - S/mileage #*Koi wo Shichaimashita! - S/mileage #*Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo - Mano Erina #*Yume Miru Fifteen - S/mileage #*♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Mano Erina #Performance Varied: #*Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - S/mileage #*Romantic Ukare Mode - Mano Erina #*Love&Peace=Paradise - Mano Erina #*aMa no Jaku - S/mileage #*Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou - S/mileage #*Onegai Dakara... - Mano Erina #*Haru no Arashi - Mano Erina #MC #Performance Varied: #*VERY BEAUTY (Berryz Koubou) #*Soku Dakishimete - ℃-ute #*Yes! All my Family - ℃-ute #*Aruiteru - Morning Musume #*★Akogare My STAR★ - ℃-ute #*Namida no Iro - ℃-ute #*Arigatou! Otomodachi. - Berryz Koubou #*Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - ℃-ute #Performance Varied: #*Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou #*"Wasuretakunai Natsu" - ℃-ute #*Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #*Hand made CITY - Morning Musume #*Wakkyanai (Z) - ℃-ute #*SHINES - ℃-ute #*Jiriri Kiteru - Berryz Koubou #*FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #MC (sometimes skipped) #Performance Varied: #*Shanimuni Paradise - Morning Musume #*Kimi no Tomodachi - Berryz Koubou #*Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu - Berryz Koubou #*Bishoujo Shinri - ℃-ute #*Semi - Berryz Koubou #*KoiING - Morning Musume #*Amai Wana - ℃-ute #*Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou #Performance Varied: #*Kimagure Princess - Morning Musume #*Koi no Jubaku - Berryz Koubou #*Ryuusei Boy - Berryz Koubou #*Bokura no Kagayaki - ℃-ute #*Maji Good Chance Summer - Berryz Koubou #*Ikimasshoi! - Morning Musume #*Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - ℃-ute #*Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #MC #Performance Varied: #*Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu - ℃-ute #*Watashi ga Tsuiteru. - Morning Musume #*Ganbacchae! - Morning Musume #*Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou #*Shabondama - Morning Musume #*Dschinghis Khan - Berryz Koubou #*Manatsu no Kousen - Morning Musume #*Naichau Kamo - Morning Musume #Performance Varied: #*Natsu DOKI Lipstick - ℃-ute #*Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night- - Morning Musume #*Mikan - Morning Musume #*Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Berryz Koubou #*Guruguru JUMP - Morning Musume #*Rival - Berryz Koubou #*Namidacchi - Morning Musume #*Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume #MC #Suki Chan - S/mileage #Sekai wa Summer Party - Mano Erina #Massara Blue Jeans - ℃-ute #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume #MC #Genki Pikappika! Featured Members *Makoto (MC) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (MC) *Morning Musume **5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage ** Wada Ayaka ** Maeda Yuuka ** Fukuda Kanon ** Ogawa Saki *SI☆NA **Iwashima Manami **Abe Asami **Suma Ai *Subunits: **Aa! ***Natsuyaki Miyabi ***Suzuki Airi ***Saho Akari **Shin Minimoni ***Linlin ***Fukuda Kanon ***Takeuchi Akari ***Miyamoto Karin **Petitmoni V ***Mano Erina ***Nakajima Saki ***Hagiwara Mai **Tanpopo# ***Kamei Eri ***Mitsui Aika ***Kumai Yurina ***Okai Chisato **ZYX-α ***Niigaki Risa ***Tsugunaga Momoko ***Tokunaga Chinami ***Sudo Maasa ***Wada Ayaka ***Ogawa Saki **Zoku v-u-den ***Michishige Sayumi ***Junjun ***Sugaya Risako **High-King ***Takahashi Ai ***Tanaka Reina ***Shimizu Saki ***Yajima Maimi ***Maeda Yuuka **Buono! ***Tsugunaga Momoko ***Natsuyaki Miyabi ***Suzuki Airi Schedule Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2010 Concerts Category:2010 Releases Category:2010 DVDs Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In